wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Luc Valonforth
Człowiek | creature = Humanoid | level = 73 | type = Elite | health = 49,700 | aggro = | repfaction = | faction = Alliance | occupation = | location = Obecna nieznana; ostatnio widziany w przeszłości na Smoczym Cmentarzysku | status = Nieznany | relatives = }} Kapitan Luc Valonforth był jednym z kapitanów Lordaeron (innymi byli Falric i Marwyn), którzy towarzyszyli księciu Arthasowi Menethilowi w Northrend. Biografia thumb|Kapitan Luc Valonforth w Warcraft III Gdy przybył emisariusz z Lordaeron, spotkał się właśnie z Valonforthem. Posłaniec nakazał mu wycofać armię do ojczyzny. Kapitan Luc Valonforth odpowiedział raczej na rozkac króla Terenasa niż Arthasa i przygotował armię na podróż powrotną do Lordaeron. Jednak Arthas zatopił okręty, na których można było odbyć podróż i obwinił za ten czyn swych najemników. Valonforth zabił żołdaków i bez słowa patrzył, jak Arthas deklaruje, że ukończą swoje zadanie lub polegną. Jego późniejsze losy nie są znane, jednak można założyć, że gdy doszło do ostatniej bitwy, Valonforth walczył u boku księcia i osiągnął zwycięstwo. Wrath of the Lich King Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Toczą się spory, jak odróżnić postać kapitana Falrica od Luca Valonfortha, gdyż obaj byli przedstawiani jako bezimienny Kapitan w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas zadania The Truth Shall Set Us Free, podczas którego przywoływana jest wizyta Emisariusza Sojuszu, który nakazuje żołnierzom powrócić do Lordaeron. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty Zapomnianych, nie zmienia się on w duchową formę, lecz po prostu znika, jak Muradin i Arthas. To może wskazywać, że Luc Valonforth wciąż żyje. Możliwe jest, że w odróżnieniu od Marwyna i Falrica był on jednym z kapitanów, którzy przeżyli i dotarli do Valgarde, które to miasto nosi nazwę podobną do jego nazwiska. Możliwe jest, że Valgarde zostało nazwane jego imieniem i był on jego założycielem. Można zdobyć Wspomnienie Valonfortha, błyskotkę, która albo była w posiadaniu Luca Valonfortha albo została stworzona, by go upamiętnić. Dodatkowo w Hallach Odbicia (trzecim i ostatnim skrzydle Zamarzniętych Hall, 5-osobowych lochów Cytadeli Lodowej Korony), Falric posiada naramienniki dla władających magią o nazwie . Podział bohaterów W Arthas: Rise of the Lich King bezimienny kapitan dociera do Emisariusza Sojuszu. Stało się tak, ponieważ Christie Golden początkowo nie wiedziała o Lucu Valonforthu we Wrath of the Lich King. Timolas zauważył, że może być ciężko odróżnić Falrica od Valonfortha, co zgłosił Medievaldragonowi z Blizzplanet. Medievaldragon skontaktował się z Christie Golden i poinformował ją o Lucu Valonforthu. Wyjaśniła, że ponieważ ukończyła książkę przed wydaniem Wrath of the Lich King, nie wiedziała o zadaniu zawierającym wspomnienie kapitana Luca Valonfortha. Następnie Medievaldragon skontaktował się z redaktorami książki i poinformował ich o potencjalnym rozbiciu postaci. Redaktorzy zgodzili się włączyć Luca Valonfortha do książki, by wyraźnie oddzielić tę postać od Falrica. Stąd wiadomo, że Kapitan z Warcraft III podzielony jest na dwie postacie, chociaż Falric jest ważniejszy, posiadając większość kwestii mówionych i wystąpień oraz będąc jedynym grywalnym Kapitanem. Luc Valonforth był kapitanem, który rozmawiał z emisariuszem, stąd występuje w scenie z przeszłości, podczas gdy Falric był kapitanem najczęściej używanym podczas kampanii. Cytaty * "Przepraszam, emisariuszu, lecz książę jest zajęty własnymi zadaniami. Co cię sprowadza do tego odludnego miejsca?" * "Do diabła z nieumarłymi! Ludzie, wytniemy sobie drogę przez las!" * "Cóż, milordzie, twój ojciec nakazał wojskom odwrót na prośbę lorda Uthera." * "Tak, sir. Chcieliśmy czekać na ciebie, lecz emisariusz był stanowczy. Wszyscy ludzie skierowali się na północny zachód na spotkanie z flotą. Nasz zwiadowca poinformował nas, że drogi, jeśli takowe tu istnieją, są w rękach nieumarłych, więc byli zajęci wycinaniem ścieżki przez lasy. Jestem pewien, że będziesz mógł ich szybko złapać, sir." Linki zewnętrzne en:Luc Valonforth es:Luc Valonforth fr:Luc Valensort Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC